The Dustyn Files
by xXSmexGedditXx
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Dustyn between and during the events of The Babe Little Toaster. Learn how he meets Blendi Turnin and how he made it to Mars! Thanks for Reading!


Chapter 1: Little Orphan Dusty

(AN: I thought since Dustyn was such a fan favorite I'd give him kind of a prequel spin off about what he did during the other chapters of the story! It's going to be really really sad so if you're sensitive DON'T read it!)

Dustyn Log #1: I'm so hurt. My family disowned me today for being "different" and "useless." I'm not useless, I'm a special little boy. As I left for the junkyard I thought I could see my add in the window, watching me as I left. But he didn't care for me, he thought I was useless. I'd show him how uselesss I was, when I came back.

After a long walk, I made it to the junkyard. Everyone looked tough and scary, but I was positive I'd make a new family there.

"My name is Dustyn" I told them. But they ignored me "After mny grandfather". They didn't want to listen to me. I think they think i am a freak. Not even the crusher wanted to crush me and his whole thing is to crush. But he did crush something. My feelings. I try not to cry and get my plug wet. I am writting this on the bottom of an old newspaper, theres nothing but trash here, and I need to record my thoughts.

Dustyn Log #2: The other junkyard appliances are tough. Some of the bigger guys make fun of my vaccuum bag. I can't help it. It's just But they've taken me under their wing and im part of the gang now. They're calling me "Dusty" cause its tougher. I don't know if i like it. I wanted to stay connected to my family. But they didn't want to stay connected to me. Now my only family is the gang and i'll have to work hard to earn their love. Especially the old refridgerator, Gerry, the leader of the gang

Dustyn Log #3: I thought about cutting my cord. No one seems to think of me here. No one here even pays attention to me. I feel all alone. Why did I have to be born like this? Why couldn't I have just been a normal appliance, like my dads? I want to cry so badly, alone in this junkyard, surrounded by people who won't accept me. Iv'e thought about running away and leaving it all behind me. I don't wanna be a criminal. I could be a good person aftder I get revenge. But do good people want revenge?

Dustyn Log #4: I've had enough of it. I'm finally leaving the junkyard. After finally charging up, I took one last look at the only home I've known, ever since my father kicked me out. Gerry will probably send the more mobile appliances after me for deserting them but I'd like to see them try and find me. I don't know where I'm going, but I know that as long as I have my trusty bag and my newspaper journal, I'll be OK. I'm a little scared, but I have hope for myself. Theres a college near by with a dusty old basement I could hide out in. An old mini fridge got dumped here and told me all about it

Dustyn Logs #5: Today I met up with an old computer who said he met my parents in college. I was gonna break him just for mentioning it but he seemed old and I'm not that bad of a guy. I'm glad I listened because he told me about a new life I could have on Mars with toiher outcast appliances. I love my gangf and all but I know they arent seeing me as an equal. So me and this old computer dude are going to hack into Nasa to tell me when the next flight to Mars is. I can stow away. Gerry is closing in on me

Dustyn Log #6: I'm hopping on the next rocket to Mars. There isn't a life for me here on Earth. I'm hoping tthat they could accept me there. I no longer trust toasters or vaccuum cleaners and I heard there aren't any there. I'll fit right in. Settle down. Live and honest life. He said I can't take anything with me but I'm stuffing my logs in my bag (not so freakish now, huh?) and a little baggy of kitty litter to keep me going through the long ride. Old habits die hard. So that i can always remember where I came from. I swear one day they'll regret giving me up

(AN: This story isn't going to all be so serious but Dustyn had a hard life! Next chapter he's going to find true love and I promise to keep it family friendly ;)))


End file.
